Lizardmen Spearmen
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = / |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = }} Lizardmen Spearmen are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in Lizardmen Towns, for a Construction Cost of . Spearmen are the most basic combat unit available to most Races, and require no special Town Buildings to create. They generally don't pose much of a threat to more advanced units, although they can become somewhat stronger through . Lizardmen Spearmen require an Upkeep Cost of only to maintain. However, failure to pay this does result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Lizardmen Spearmen are a group of bipedal reptilian humanoids, covered in thick green scales. They wear tattered rags of blue and green, and carry spears - long shafts of wood tipped with sharp metal points. These are used for stabbing at enemies within hand-to-hand combat range. Lizardmen are physically resilient, can swim as easily as they can walk, and their scales provide them better protection from enemy weapons than a suit of chainmail armor. Lizardmen Spearmen are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties Lizardmen Spearmen initially possess a very weak Melee Attack, which will only be threatening to other low-tier Normal Units. They have an Attack Strength of only , which has an average "raw" output of - or rather, there is only a 30% chance for each Spearman to inflict any on the opponent, which may then possibly be reduced by it through a Defense Roll. Therefore, Lizardmen Spearmen are highly unlikely to get through any armor at all. They do get better with though, both in strength and accuracy. At the level, the maximum normally attainable, their attacks will actually do 4 times this much - points of "raw" , on average, per Spearman. Defensive Properties The scaly hides of Lizardmen Spearmen grant them a slightly better Defense than what same tier units of most other Races have. With , they can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Lizardmen are also rather sturdy, and have per , giving Lizardmen Spearmen an exceptional physical survivability, easily the highest among low-tier Arcanian Normal Units. On the other hand, their base Resistance score is quite terrible - with , they will easily fall prey to most Unit Curses and combat maledictions. However, all three of these statistics improve with . Other Properties Lizardmen Spearmen move at a slow . Like all Lizardmen units though, they can also , which means that they can both traverse, and engage in combat on Ocean and Shore tiles, as well as land. Basic Strategy Spearmen are the most basic, and typically weakest Normal Unit available to most Races, Lizardmen included. However, they are also the cheapest to produce and, most importantly, maintain, as they are unique in that they require no to be paid for their Upkeep. This makes Spearmen ideal as garrison troops, particularly in non-contested areas of the map. Because of their high count, they also scale well with both and other enhancement effects, although their low initial statistics prevent them from becoming overly powerful. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Lizardmen Spearmen improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a Lizardmen Spearmen unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Lizardmen Spearmen may be recruited in any Lizardmen Town, and require no special Town Buildings in order to create. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Lizardmen Spearmen may also appear as Mercenaries. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Lizardmen Category:Spearmen